Alex Pat. No. 2,484,141 shows a composite rotor blade having a cellular core section for helicopter use. Zincone Pat. No. 3,754,840 shows an advanced composite helicopter rotor blade having a particular construction for carrying centrifugal and torsional loads, and Zincone Pat. No. 3,999,888 shows a tip weight attachment construction for an advanced composite helicopter rotor blade.